


Good Friends

by et345tueo



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 绿虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et345tueo/pseuds/et345tueo
Summary: harry和pp小时候的故事





	1. Chapter 1

晚餐的时候，发生了一件小插曲。

坐在主座上的Norman啜了一口葡萄酒后，突然向儿子发难：“上学第一天感觉如何？”

Harry诧异地抬起眼皮，开始用余光瞄身边的父亲，浑浊的光线下只看得到对方的下垂嘴角，鸢尾花袖扣闪过冷光，他感到一阵惊慌：“还行吧。”他很早就不知道该如何与父亲相处，有记忆以来，他能联想到的父子温情的场面屈指可数，父亲大多数时候总是板着脸，露出不悦的深色，用低沉冷酷的口吻居高临下地教育儿子，自己只有全盘接受的义务。  
Norman没有察觉隐藏在答句里的勉强意味：“交到朋友了吗？”

Harry收回视线，犹豫了一下：“……嗯。”

Norman昂着下巴，语气中充满自负：“和谁？”

轻描淡写的问题却难倒了Harry，他闭上眼睛思考了一下，战战兢兢地回答：“他叫……额……他叫Pe……ter，是的，Peter Parker……”

他撒谎了。事实上他从没见过什么Peter Parker，甚至不认识任何叫Peter的人，他只是下意识地说了某个在脑海中一闪而过的名字，几乎是脱口而出。大概是因为这个大众化的名字念起来既简洁、又非常有节奏感的原因，他经过走廊的时候匆匆扫了一眼整齐排列的、贴着姓名牌的铁柜，便记住了。

“我希望你这次能学会如何与他人相处，而不是整天和同学打架，被校长勒令退学。”Norman的语速四平八稳，就像是例行公事一样没有温度和感情，Harry大概能猜到他是如何与秘书说话或者交代任务的，也许更糟。

Harry期望向父亲解释自己打架的原因，或者委婉地透露出自己在校园里被孤立、被找茬的真相。只是Norman就像戴着坚硬的面具一样始终面无表情，他不幸从父亲嘴角的阴影中读出了一丝愠怒和厌烦——于是他明白了，在父亲的语境下不存在“童言无忌”的特权，不管自己说什么，都会被Norman当作是逃避失败的借口和弱小的遮羞布。

Harry垂下眼睑，茫茫地注视着那只手背胀满青筋的、正在优雅地切割盘中餐的手，他深呼吸、再吐出：“知道了。”

只是一个无伤大雅的谎言，只是为了父亲不再操心，Harry偷偷觑了一眼Norman，在心中自我安慰着，反正……父亲只是找个话题来缓解父子间尴尬的气氛，也并不在意自己是不是真的交了朋友，Norman很快就会忘了这件事，只要我不要再闯祸就不会在他面前提醒这件事。

那之后父子俩再也没有交谈，在刀叉与的瓷器碰撞声中结束了索然无味的家庭聚会。Norman正襟危坐，唯一的光源来自正上方的水晶吊灯，暗淡的光线从头顶洒下，从小孩的角度望去，构成了一幅阴森诡异的油画。Harry不禁联想到挂在走廊上的先祖们表情单调的肖像画，想到自己有一天也会变成冷漠的画像被人挂在墙上，他是拒绝的。

Harry逐渐确立了一个假设，每个人或每件物都拥有属于自身的气场，这让它们互相吸引，Osborn大宅也不例外，一旦进入这个宏伟却逼仄的空间里，任何人都不免显得心事重重。

＊＊＊

半年后，当Harry把这个意外事故当成笑话将给好朋友Peter Parker——后来他们真的成为了无话不谈的好朋友——的时候，Peter哈哈大笑：“……所以，我们还没见面就已经算是好朋友了？”

几个霸道的孩子冲过来抢占了他们的位置，所以这两个小男孩只好灰头土脸地坐在沙坑边眼巴巴地瞪着别人。

Harry郑重地点点头：“没错。”

他一直认为有种神秘的力量——大概就是人们常说的“命运”吧——或者书本上写的“引力波”之类的科学词汇——把他和Peter在各自时空中的轨道连接起来，有了交汇，又或许是上帝回应了他每天不断重复的睡前祷告，把一个绝妙的好朋友带到了另一个孤独的少年的面前。 

Harry把手里巨大的彩虹棒棒糖递过去，Peter忍不住低头咬了一大口，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼碎在嘴里，脸颊被撑鼓鼓的，薄薄的皮肤在阳光的烘烤下又红又透，就像他昨晚吃的刚煮熟的帝王蟹肉。

Peter问Harry：“你不想吃嘛？”

“太甜啦，Bernard说吃多了会蛀牙。”

Peter一听就不乐意了：“别把你不要的扔给我！”

“谁说的？我希望每天不用吃饭只吃棒棒糖，可是如果被我爸爸看到了，他一定会骂我的。”

Harry说这话的时候口齿不清，一个月前他刚脱落了一颗乳牙，在学校遭到了讨厌的刘易斯的嘲笑和挑衅，斗嘴再次升级成打架，他们都被校长请了家长。那天也是Norman第一次见到Peter，但是父亲似乎并不满意这位个字瘦小的朋友，Harry不免有些郁闷，Peter是他相处过的最有意思的人，他非常渴望好伙伴能够得到严格的父亲的肯定。

“你说得对，还不能让梅婶发现，我没准也会挨揍的。”Peter有些担忧地舔了舔同样也有些松动的门牙，“Harry，你明天不要带棒棒糖来学校了，这样不好。”

“那我们能做什么？看那些蠢蛋踩烂我们辛辛苦苦堆好的城堡吗？”

“我想……我们可以一起搭乐高积木，反正他们也不会玩。”

Harry叹了一口气：“好吧……我只是想要和你一起玩。”

“我也喜欢和你一起玩，Harry。”


	2. Chapter 2

转学后的头两天里，Harry还处于新环境的适应期，这一次他决定吸取教训，同每一个人都保持合适的距离，不主动招惹任何人也不过分亲近。现实却对他这样中途插班的转校生不太友好，因为班级里早就自发形成了几个小团体：喜欢布偶的，喜欢看书的，喜欢涂鸦的，其中地位最高的是由几个发育稍快的大个子组成的班霸团体。  
冷淡的性格和与姓氏不太相称的外表令Harry难以融入任何群体，还被班霸和他的小跟班们视为动摇地位的潜在威胁。他就像一个处于连通图之外的奇点。一个质数。一座孤岛。一只遗失了另一半而变得无用的袜子。  
“你和你的那个朋友——好像是叫Peter——相处得怎么样？”出乎意料的是，几天后，Norman在晚餐上再次询问起Harry以为他永远不再关心的校园生活。  
Harry猛地抬头，不知道是该为突如其来的父爱而惊讶，还是该为父亲记下无名之辈的名字吃惊，叉子被吓得落到盘子上，发出清脆的声音：“我……我们可好了……我们今天还一起做游戏了。”在脑海中迅速捏造了一个谎言。  
连Bernard也开始询问：“我听老爷说您在学校交到了一个朋友，Harry，这真是太好了。”  
“是、是啊……” 后视镜里的Harry有些心虚。  
“他是怎样的一个人？”  
“他……他就是……他很、他很聪明……很勇敢，呃，很善良，不会欺负别人，我们玩得很开心，我从来没有见过这样的人。”Harry低下头，又扯了一个谎，倒不如说他按照自己的偏好在脑海中勾画了一个理想的虚拟朋友，可惜全是假的，只有最后一句是真的——他真的从未见过这样的人。  
欣慰的Bernard却打开了话匣子：“我真替你感到高兴。我一直担心家庭背景会给你带来障碍，与同龄人相比，你不太主动、有时候甚至会有些骄傲……”显然，睿智的老管家过于高兴从而忽略了Harry脸上欲说还休的微妙表情。  
Harry下车的时候老人重新叫住了他，试图给年轻人提供一点有用的建议，即使他也认为交友是一种私人体验，旁人的经验未必可靠：“但是你知道吗？认识和建立关系是两回事，想要维持长久的友谊，绝不是一件容易的事情。你得足够真诚，足够优秀，还得不断提高能力与责任感……”  
“我、我上学要迟到了。”Harry咬着嘴唇，打断了他。  
Bernard干咳了两声：“我好像太多话了，唉，你知道上了年纪的老人……总之以后再谈这个问题吧，祝你好运，孩子。”  
“下午见。”Harry走出两步，由于无法压抑心底的歉疚感，他又回过头对Bernard笑了笑，“……谢谢您。”  
果然迟到了。  
但是老师并没有责怪他，他在孩子们或羡慕或嫉妒或惊讶的目光下回到了自己的座位上，就算他在后面的无聊时间里继续趴在桌子上睡觉，老师也没有在课堂上点名请他回答问题。特殊的优待令他始终如坐针毡，他猜自己一会儿又要被那几个多嘴的讨厌鬼们找茬了，爱谁谁吧。  
最后一节是篮球课，体育老师要求所有人两人分组学习运球——这下糟了，身边的人立刻挪动脚步去寻找同伴结对，唯有他被落下了。  
“奇怪了……我明明记得人数是偶数……”体育老师不解地挠起脑袋，“这样好了，你和我一组来练习。”他笑着把球递给了Harry，后者不情愿地耸了耸肩。  
五分钟后Harry找了个借口溜去厕所，他正打算偷偷从窗户爬出去的时候清晰地响起一串软绵怯懦的声音，听上去也是个年纪不大的孩子：“对不起，请问有人吗？”——颇有哲学意味的问题，既害怕又渴求的口气，尽管Harry尚不理解，却还是停下了动作。  
“谁在里面？”门板轻微晃动起来，无法确定是被风吹的还是被人声振的，他警觉地注视着。  
“能帮我打开门吗？”颤抖的鼻音伴随着细小的抽泣，听起来像是着急得马上就要号啕大哭似的，“因为我……我被人从外面锁起来了。”  
Harry心软了，他从窗棱上跳了下来，观察了一会儿锁扣，“那你等等，因为这里被卡住了。”  
“拜托了……”惶惑的语气总算轻松了一点。  
于是Harry与那个错位的锁扣展开了艰难的斗争，门里外顿时安静起来，只能听见扣动锁扣的金属声、紧张的呼吸声，还有由窗外隐约飘来的吵闹的骚动。过了好一会儿，他听到那扇门另一头的孩子怯生生地和自己搭话：“谢谢你。”  
“不客气。”Harry感到一丝得意，觉得身上添了些古代的骑士风度。  
对方依旧小心翼翼的疑问：“上课了吗？”  
“十分钟前已经上课了。”  
“哦，那么我迟到了。”听起来有点失落。  
Harry不屑地想，那有啥，我还逃课呢，“对了，你为什么会被关在里面？你犯了什么错误？”  
“我以为大家想和我玩捉迷藏，他们建议我躲在这里，结果发现好像是恶作剧……我没有犯任何错，我、我也不知道……”他吸了吸鼻子，“也许大家都去上课了，不论我怎么敲门、喊了多少次也没有人从这里经过，我只好一直等着……幸好没过多久你进来了……”  
Harry略显吃惊，不太敢相信还有这么容易上当的人，“是谁那么讨厌呀？”  
“是……阿奇。”  
“原来是他，他最喜欢欺负比他矮的同学了。”Harry厌恶地说。  
“你认识他？”  
“嗯哼，我们在一个班，如果他敢骗我，我一定会揍他的。”  
“什么？我……我也和阿奇同班的……为什么我从没见过你？”  
“这么说来，我也没见过你。”  
“我是转学来的。”  
“假期快结束的时候我生病了，不得不待在家里，我大概落下了好多功课。没想到我第一节课就迟到了。”  
Harry同情地点点头。“太好了！”他终于打开了门，“你可以去上课了。”  
走出来的是个戴眼镜的的小孩，红扑扑的脸蛋有点婴儿肥，身体却很瘦弱，看起来比自己还要弱小的多，他怀疑假如没有人来，他是不是要一直待在里面，待到夜晚。  
“谢谢你。”得救的男孩递给他一个腼腆的微笑，眼角还闪着未干的痕迹，细微的声音听上去仿佛初生的动物的呜咽。发现Harry没有同自己走一个方向，回头问到，“你要去哪儿？”  
“我想去游乐场。”  
“可是现在还没有放学……你打算逃课吗……校长说那样不好。”  
Harry抱着胸说：“你话可真多……我讨厌篮球，我更讨厌和老师分在一组——等一下，你不就是少了的那个……？！”  
对面的男孩歪着头不解地望着他。  
＊＊＊  
“对了，还没问你叫什么名字。”在教练的催促下，他们回到队伍末尾跑步热身。  
“Harry Orsborn，叫我Harry就好了。”  
“Harry，我叫Peter Parker。”  
“什么——？”Harry的步伐乱了，他瞪圆眼睛，不可置信地看着新同学的侧脸，脑海中交替闪现那个单调的姓名牌，始终无法将它和近在咫尺的人映射起来，“啊呀——”他正要开口确认一遍自己不是幻听，却被一个靠近的黑影重重撞倒在跑道上。  
“别挡道！转学生！”逐渐远去的阿奇回过头，朝他们挑衅地吐了吐舌头。  
Harry不甘心地大喊：“嘿——”他刚想说点狠话，却马上被Peter的询问拉回了注意力。  
“你受伤了吗，Harry？”  
“呃……没关系。”Harry摔的不轻，膝盖蹭破了皮，不知道是强烈的撞击还是突如其来的震惊令他无法站立，他颤巍巍地自言自语道：“Peter是你啊……”他抬起头惊恐地看着那张稚嫩乖巧的脸。  
“你的脸色不太好，我扶你去医务室吧？”Peter弯下腰，担忧地打量起瘫坐着的Harry。  
Harry同意了，因为这意味着光明着正大地逃课。目前他亟需一点私人时间来消化这个奇妙的巧合。


	3. Chapter 3

不久之后，peter不断地在别人口中听见harry的名字。

“嘿，Peter。”课间的时候，坐在前面的Sarah悄悄地转过身，一脸郑重地盯着他。  
“有什么事吗，Sarah？”  
“你……请你……你能替我把这封信交给Harry吗？”女孩将粉红色的信封塞进他手里，上面用蜡笔歪歪扭扭地写着Harry的名字。  
“什么意思？”他似懂非懂，“你可以直接给他，他就在……”  
“求你了……”她央求道，“我不敢自己去，只有拜托你了。”  
Peter回头瞄了一眼Harry的位子，他恰好不在那儿，他只好暂时把女孩的心意保管起来。老实说，他有些害怕，Harry乐于助人平时却有点盛气凌人，他们已经好久没有说过话了。  
“见到你真高兴，Peter。”中午的时候，隔壁班的漂亮女生刷地一下坐到了他对面。  
“你好，Hayley。”Peter嘴里装着食物，含糊不清地回答道。  
“能帮我把卡片转交给Harry吗？”和Sarah一样，她也将一张精致的贺卡托付给Peter。  
“Harry？他不是就坐在那儿吗？” Peter指着坐在不远处的灰色身影。  
“是的，就是他。”Hayley没有理会他的建议，“谢谢啦，Peter，你真是个值得信任的人！”  
“等等……我……”不等Peter答应，她便风风火火地跑走了。很快Harry也消失在他的视野里，就在他纠结是马上转交还是下午转交的时候。  
“下午好，Peter。”放学的时候，又一位隔壁班的女孩叫住了他。  
“你好，Eva。”  
“如果你答应帮她们送信，那么你也要帮我送信……”她的口气听起来是那么地理所当然。  
不出所料，他的手里多了一封信，上面是小孩子特有的圆圆的字迹——又来了，他在心里不情愿地抱怨着，任性地嘟起嘴。  
Peter终于意识到事情有些不对劲了。他坐在长椅上，手里捏着三张卡片，拿远了仔细端详，他当然知道那是什么。他不乏羡慕，又苦恼于如何完成女孩们交给自己的重要使命，更多的是疑惑，为什么他会被选为传信的人，总不能是因为他背包的样子很像邮差吧。  
“你看起来很烦恼，Peter。你手上拿的是什么？”他古灵精怪的朋友——住在附近的Gwen背着书包一蹦一跳地出现在他面前。  
“Gwen，我猜大概是……”  
“哦，你竟然收到情书了，还是三封！真不可思议！”Gwen的眸子一瞬间亮了，她兴奋地夺过他的东西，“快让我看看！”  
“不、不是……”Peter矢口否认，急忙制止她，“这不是给我的，不能偷看……”如果有人发现信被提前拆开，他大概会被所有人讨厌。  
“好吧……”她定睛一看，“是给Harry的。可是怎么在你这？你偷来的？抢来的？”  
“不不不，Gwen，是她们让我转交给Harry的。”Peter无奈地解释道。  
Gwen对女士们的行为十分认同：“原来如此，你的确是最好的人选，因为Harry看起难以亲近，你知道的，他们那种住在Westchester的人多多少少都喜欢用鼻孔看别人。”  
“我不明白的是，为什么是我，为什么Hayley她们都让我来当中间人？” Peter歪过头看着她。  
“那还用说吗？因为你们是最好的朋友。”  
“什么？我们是……”  
“——好朋友！”Gwen飞快接下去，“每个人都知道！直接给Harry的话，说不定他转身就扔掉了。”  
“我是他最好的朋友？我根本就……”Peter露出困惑的神色，“谁告诉你们的？”  
“唔……”Gwen抬起头回忆了几秒后笃定地告诉他，“是他自己说的。”  
“他自己说的？” 这下Peter更茫然了，“我们是……朋友？”  
“对，呃……”擅长察言观色的Gwen很快发现了一丝不对劲，“你看起来很难接受……你讨厌他吗？”  
“也不是……”Peter低头咬着嘴唇，他遇到无法理解的数学题时也会无意识地做出这个动作。  
这下轮到聪明伶俐的Gwen摸不着头脑了。

peter最好的朋友当然不是harry，也不可能是harry，他们只在学校里说过几句话。  
他们之间最长的对话发生在他复课的第一天，harry慷慨地为他解围，他一直心怀感激，遗憾的是他们并没有像书里描写的那样成为朋友。不知为何，那天的harry在摔跤后举止有些怪异，对自己的询问总是显得心不在焉，时刻不忘维持高冷疏远的态度，也许他已经从其他人那里听说了peter parker的口碑，也许他已经意识到只要和日常倒霉的peter待在一起就会惹祸上身，墙角的peter低头盯着脚上松松垮垮的袜子，难过地想到。  
几天后，harry和peter被安排在同一天值日，放学后他们非常默契地一人打扫了一半教室，一人整理了一排柜子。peter清楚地记得，除了道别的时刻，全程没有说过一句话。  
上周他主动请教了几道数学题，peter居然从心底产生了一种受宠若惊的感觉，他详尽地为对方解答，并绞尽脑汁地想出了两种解法。  
由此完成了全部的交集。  
他们已经好几天没有说话了。  
偶尔也会听到一些关于harry的传闻，比如他是因为打伤了其他同学才被之前的学校开除的，比如他有个有权有势的爸爸所以他在学校里特立独行，大多数人总是对捕风捉影的事情感兴趣。鉴于peter从harry那里得到了学校里少有的关爱，他自觉屏蔽了不利harry的流言蜚语，决定下次见到他一定要好好打招呼，结果第二天就看到他和阿奇有说有笑地走在一起。peter有些泄气，也许harry和其他人是一样的。  
现在，harry却单方面宣称peter是他最好的朋友……  
peter思考了一下他为什么要撒谎，却毫无头绪。peter有些懊恼，因为harry很霸道，莫名奇妙地把所有难题都丢给自己，他自己倒是不受任何影响，这太荒唐太不公平了。  
“唉，我明天就给他，”peter把薄薄的信笺整整齐齐叠好放回书包里，“我……我得向他问清楚。”


End file.
